Where Angels Loose Their Way
by Angelface
Summary: 1, 2, 3, 4, and NEW.... PART 5!! Harry is in trouble AGAIN!!! Whose going to pull him out of it this time?? Please please please review!!!
1. As It Starts

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Im sorry! I'm such a bad writer and I can probably promise that I will get at least one flame for my writing! But please don't! This is my first fic and I hope at least SOMEONE will like it!  
  
  
Harry Potter and I have no Title Yet  
  
"Harry you could've saved me, I told you to take the cup, its all your fault! You should've died, not me!"  
Harry tossed and turned in his bed at Number four Privet Drive in Surrey England. At the time, he was in the middle of particularly bad nightmare.   
"I'm sorry Cedric!" Harry cried out, "Please forgive me!" A sudden jolt of pain shot through his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Then to make matters worse, Voldemort entered his dream and laughted at him.  
"Your next, Potter! No one can save you now!" He laughed again. Standing next to him was a figure Harry couldn't quite make out but it was obvious he was laughing as well .The pain in his forehead got worse and Harry cried out, finally waking himself.  
Harry sat up quickly in his bad and clutched his forehead. He sat there for a moment as the pain subsided. He shakily got to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circle under his eyes from lack of sleep. Harry had been trying desprately to avoid sleep as much as possible because his dreams were haunted by nightmares of Cedric Diggory and Voldemort. Cedric had been killed by the evil dark lord Voldemort before Harry's eyes. It brought painful memories for Harry, so it was obvious why he feared sleep.   
Hary sighed and reached under his bed and pulled out some parchment and a quill.   
Dear Professor Dumbledore,   
This morning I had a nightmare about Voldemort. He was claiming he was coming after me next, and he had a man standing next to him. My scar hurt so much that it woke me up. I hope this helps.   
  
Harry Potter  
Harry handed stood up and walked over to where his snowy owl edwig was sleeping. He poked her awake. "Take this to Dumbledore." She hooted softly and held out her foot. Harry tied the letter to her foot and watched her fly out into the twilight. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Harry sighed and sat back down on his bed. _Please just let this year go with out a problem, please...  
  
  
  
_Please forgive me! I need at least 10 reviews to keep going, or else I give up! PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't worry, it will get more interesting!!


	2. Interesting Gift

  
  
Part 2 Okay people I still need a title PLEASE!! Also, I'm sticking to my rule, 15 reviews to continue! Plus, I'll try to get the parts out sooner!And Sorry this part is so short!  
  
  
  
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes and looked around his room trying to discover what awoke him from his much needed sleep. He looked up to find his white snowy owl Hedwig sitting on his arm with a package in her beak. Harry sat up and took it from her. He read the letter first and saw it was from Ron and Hermione. Hedwig must have stopped at the Weasly's on her way home from Dumbledore.   
Dear Harry,   
Happy birthday! How have you been? Please don't blame yourslef for what happened to Cedric, because it really wasn't your fault. Anyway, for your birthday, Ron and I put our money together and bought your gift. I hope we don't need to use them, but I think they will be useful this year.   
  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
  
Harry smiled slightly and reached over and took the package. he opened it and saw it was a small white stone with a note attached to it.   
  
  
Harry, this is a warning stone. Ron and I each have one as well. When you are in trouble, our stones will glow green. If Ron is in trouble, it turns red. If I'm in trouble, it turns blue. We just thought that they might be useful. Happy birthday Harry!  
  
  
Hermione and Ron  
Harry looked at the small stone in his hand and saw that it was no longer white. It was green.   
Harry sprung out of bed and looked around. He was getting scared. He went to go to his door and open it. But as soon as his hand touched the door knob, Harry felt his feet leave the ground and he was flying backwards. The doorknob was a portkey.   
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
Ron and Hermione sat on the floor in Ron's room talking about Harry.   
"I'm worried about Harry, he must feel really bad," Hermione said sadly.  
"Yeah, but- Hermione, look at the stone! It's green! Harry's in trouble!"   
But by the time they noticed the stone, Harry had already disappeared.   
  
A/N Sorry, I'm not much of a writer, and that includes doing cliffhangers. Hopefully someone will be interested. Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. It's All My Fault

Hi. Alright. I'm going to try to keep up with everything I've been doing, despite Katy's death. And, that means trying to do my series. I'm still looking for a title, any suggestions? Part 3  
  
Harry blearily opened his eyes. Immediately he was bombarded with pain in his head. Slowly, he put a hand to his head and looked around. Harry seemed to be in a small, circular toom that was damp and smelled of dirt and age. Everything of the past hour suddenly creeped back into his head. He remembered when the port key stopped and he fell to his knees. He remembered the deatheaters laughing.... and Voldemort. Voldemort had said the battle was over and he had won. Harry was hit over and over with unbearable pain, with just a simple word, crucio.   
Anger rose in Harry even as he thought about what happened next. While Harry was recovering from the most recently cast curses, Voldemort told him of his plan for the Harry's friends.   
"Pitiful, little Harry Potter. Hero? Hardly! But why is he so famous? Oh, that's right! His foolish mother stupidly gave up her worthless, meaningless life to save his. What a waste. For now, everything this-this boy has fought for, will suffer and eventually die! And there will be nothing he can do!" Voldemort sneered evilly as Harry glared at him.   
"No! I will NOT let you take the lives of innocent people!" Harry had yelled, sounding much braver than he felt. Once again Voldemort hit him with the crutacious curse. HArry bit his lip to stop from crying out. To his surprise, Voldemort didn't stop. He kept yelling, "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Until Harry lost consciousness. So now Harry sat on the damp floor of his cell, heart and headaching. Voldemort was right, he was going to kill everyone, and Harry couldn't stop him. Afterall, logically, Voldemort would have thte upper hand, he was a fully grown and trained wizard, while Harry was barely 15, was short and skinny. Harry shook his head and looked down at the floor. **_He's going to win, and it's my fault. _**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DAD!" Ron Weasly yelled, springing to his feet, Hermione Granger following him. "DAD! SomethinghappenedtoHarry!!Hisstone! It'sglowing! Dadwehaftadosomething!" Ron yelled quicky as he searched frantically for his father.   
"Ron! Calm down! I can barely understand you! Harry's in trouble? How do you know?" Ron produced the now glowing green stone from his pocket and thrust it into the face of his father. "Hmm... Ron! These stones are quite accurate.... that would mean... Ron, Hermione, tell Mum I've gone to see Dumbledore!" And with that, he sprinted to the fireplace, through in a handful of glittering powder into the fireplace, with had suddenly burst into flames, yelled hurriedly "Hogwarts castle!", and leapt into the fireplace.  
  
  
A/N I'm really sorry that took a long time to get out. But I've had some things going on that come first. Thanks, and as always, R/R!


	4. Angry Voices

Where Angels Loose Their Way  
Part 4  
  
Arthur Weasley nearly fell out of the fireplace in his haste to reach Albus Dumbledore. Bright green stone clutched in his hand, he sprinted down the hallway, almost runnning into Minnerva McGonagall.   
"Arthur! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She exclaimed.   
"Minnie, where is Dumbledore's office? And the password?"   
"Oh, it's down the hallways, password's 'Resitance'. Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Something happened to Harry!" He said quickly, trying to get past her.  
"Goodness, was it those relatives of his? I told Albus that they wouldn't work out! But did he listen? Noooo...." Arthur didn't hear the rest of her tirade for he was already halfway to Dumbledore's office.  
"This must be it...." He muttered to himself. "Err... Resistance!" The stone gargoyle blocking his way to the inside sprang to life and leapt aside. As soon as it did this, Arthur sprinted up the stairs, only to stop when he heard angry voices coming from inside....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Harry sat on the floor of his cell lamenting himself when the heavy metal door of the small room burst open. "POTTER! Lord Voldemort er, requests your presence in the main chamber." He smiled wickedly. "Your in for a rude awakening, boy, to Lord Voldemorts REAL power!" The deatheater (Whose face Harry couldn't see) laughed and grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and yanked him to his feet.   
"Get your filthy hands off of me! Voldemort can do whatever he wants to me, but I'll never do anything in his favor!" Harry spat.  
"You will think differently once you get a taste of true dark magic!" The man stuck his wand in Harry's back. "Walk!" Not wanting to get another round of crutacious curses thrown his way, he obeyed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short!! I just kind of wanted to add another part... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I just love getting reviews, the make me soo happy!  
  
Thanks to:   
¤cocacola¤- You are soo nice to come back and review my stories again! And all of them are so sweet!  
  
Potter's Girlfriend- Yeah I know.. poor Harry! But I couldn't resist *evil smile*  
  
Person- I hope it's getting better!  
  
Me- I'm sorry there are so many spelling errors! I'm not much of an editor!0_o  
  
Malena- Thanks soo much for reviewing! I know they are short, but if they were really long, it would take forEVER to get out!  
  
Oceana- NOOOO NOT TELETUBBIES!!! AHHHH!!!! Okay! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing and DO NOT MAKE ME WATCH TELETUBBIES!!!!  
  
Starfish Girl- Yay!! Your interested!!!!!  
  
Crazy Poet- I'm sorry! I didnt mean to irk you!! hehe Keep reading!!  
  
Brad Pretty- Love your name!!  
  
Ella- See? I did right another part!!  
  
Tygrr_ Lily- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
  
TatraMegami- I wrote more!!  
  
Stardust- ): I'm sorry~ But I had to start somewhere!  
  
Hope- It's not any longer, but I tried!!  
  
DreamKatcher- Glad you liked it!  
  
Good- Thanks for the vote of confidence!  
  
(This person didnt't leave a name)- Don't kill me!! Can you leave a name next time?  
  
SarahWeasley- Glad you liked my cliffhanger!!  
  
mythtry- I drive you crazy, you just can't sleep... AHHH I don't even like Britney Spears!!  
  
Adelina- Woohoo! I continued!!  
  
Zara- OMG!! YOU ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVORITES!!!!!!  
  
  
Keep reviewing!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Aww come on!! I'll pay you!!! No? I'll be your best friend!! PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Love ya bunches!!   
  
  
.::*Angel*::. 


	5. Harsh Reality

part5

Where Angels Loose Their Way- Part 5  
Harsh Reality

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews people! I was so happy that a lot of MY favorite authors reviewed my story! You guys are great. I'm sorry this took a while to get out, but I really haven't had a chance to write! Well, onto part 5! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING 2 MONTHS TO POST THIS!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With dread, Harry followed the nameless Deatheater down a grimy passageway that was no doubt underground, due to the fact it was cold and damp. Occasionally, the Harry would turn around glare at the man, who would simply smirk back and jab him in the back with his wand. After the fifth time this happened, Harry resolved not to look back again. When the two had been walking for about five minutes, Harry stumbled with pain. It had come on so quickly, it caught him by surprise.  
  
"Get up you worthless fool! I won't be bothered to wait!" The Deatheater snarled with impatience.  
  
Slowly, Harry got to his feet. The two continued their journey to Voldemort's throne room, which Harry realized, must close due to the pain in his scar. Soon Harry and the masked Deatheater could hear angery shrieking coming from around a corner. The voice echoed and could be heard from all sides of the corridor.   
  
"YOU FOOL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MUGGLE-LOVING FOOL KNOWS ABOUT OUR NEXT ATTACK?!?" It was obvious whose voice this was. Chills ran up and down Harry's spine.  
  
Someone must have answered the Dark Lord for there was silence for a moment. Then cruel laughter.   
  
By now the pair had reached Voldemort's throne room. Harry was paralyzed with fear.Inside were about seventy Deatheaters, which Harry noticed, was more than there were last time he encountered Voldemort. Harry's heart stopped when he saw who all the Deatheaters were staring at. A tall, ghastly white figure, with snake-like features, and red eyes stood tall. This...thing....(A/N sorry... lack of better thing to put!) turned and looked at Harry. It smirked.   
  
"Ahhh Harry, so nice of you to join us! We were wondering where you were! Now, we have something to show you! It's a new curse, and ahhh, lucky boy! You're the first to try it out! This curse may ever change your mind about where your loyalties lie... now what do you have to say about that?"  
  
"No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will NEVER bow down to you! I-"  
  
"Verywell, I've heard enough! PESSIMUS MEMORIA!" Voldemort yelled with his wand pointed at Harry. Harry suddenly fell to his knees as he lost conciousness. Black, swirling fog filled his mind, as one of the most painful experiences of his life took began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hi! Once again I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to get this out! Also, I'm sorry that it took a while, I promise that I will get the next part out sooner! And please review!!! Or else I will cryyyyyy! And flame if you want, but its one persons opinion, and hopefully someone elses opinion WON'T be swayed by it! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, anyone with any ideas, please tell me in your review or an email! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Thanks to: Ravenclaw Filly-Sorry that its fast moving, but it's the only way I could write!!  
  
coca cola- sorry i can't do those weird symbol things, and my computer won't let me cut paste! Thanks!! And when are you going to post new chapters for The Gale?? I check everyday!!  
  
QTpie- wellllll it didn't come out very fast, did it? Only 3 months late! Not bad, not bad!  
  
Nagh- Sorry, this chapter isn't any longer is it? But I'm really stuck so if you ( or anyone else) has any ideas please post them in your review or email them to me! Thanks!!  
  
Adelina- AHHH I'm sorry! It's not longer! But at least I got it out... right?  
  
Elsebeth Fishnips- aww thanks!!! Keep reviewing!!  
  
Pottermad- Thanks!  
  
rachel- glad you like it!

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


End file.
